1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatuses, information processing methods, and programs, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program for extracting information for specifying a program to be recorded from video data of another program and specifying the program to be recorded on the basis of the extracted information, thereby facilitating a timer recording of the program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In television broadcasting, broadcasters sometimes run programs called “program commercials” for promoting specific broadcast programs, such as special programs (hereinafter referred to as “advertised programs”).
When a viewer views a program commercial advertising a specific program and becomes interested in this advertised program, the viewer can view the advertised program by selecting a channel of the advertised program at the broadcast time and date of the advertised program introduced in the program commercial. Further, the viewer can program a video recorder to record the advertised program and view the program at a later time.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-50671 describes a method for providing timer control information, which is multiplexed with video data of broadcast programs, for controlling a timer recording screen for accepting timer recordings and for programming timer recordings using the information.